Solitaire Evening
by mayo prince
Summary: Apple mengajak Shu berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar halaman kastil. Friendship fic. Subtle hints Apple/Shu if you squint.


**Solitaire Evening**

**summary: **_**Apple mengajak Shu berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar halaman kastil. Friendship fic. Subtle hints Apple/Shu if you squint.**_

**Disclaimer: Suikoden II bukan milik saya, dan saya sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan dari membuat fanfic ini. Sekedar ngisi waktu luang doang. **

Meja yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas, pena, dan peta strategi adalah pemandangan Shu setiap hari. Tak ada kata bosan, semua dikerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Bila dia siap dengan strategi yang matang, Shu akan mengumpulkan semuanya di Great Hall. Kemudian bersiap untuk berperang di medan perang yang kejam.

Kamar, Great Hall, medan perang. Hidup Shu hanya berkutat di antara kawasan tersebut, sejak dia bergabung dengan Lord Riou yang dia hormati. Namun sedikitpun Shu tidak pernah menyesal, ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri.

Ah. Sudah cukup melamunnya. Shu kembali berkutat dengan pena dan kertas.

"Shu, boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara wanita dari luar.

"Masuklah, Apple" jawab Shu. Wanita berambut pendek dengan kacamata itu masuk ke dalam kamar Shu yang sekarang sedang lumayan berantakan.

"Aku bawa kopi," kata Apple, "Dimana aku harus meletakkannya, Shu?"

Shu melihat sekeliling. Penuh. Kemudian dia menyingkirkan berkas tidak terpakai dari mejanya begitu saja.

"Disini oke," kata Shu polos. Apple sweatdrop, namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dan kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi di ujung meja shu. Shu melanjutkan menulis, namun Apple tidak juga keluar. Dia kelihatan ragu. Sedikit ia melihat sekeliling kamar Shu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shu. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu berhenti menulis dan memandang sang ahli strategi.

"Cu..cuacanya sedang cerah. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan keluar, Shu? Kau butuh udara segar sekali-kali..," tawar Apple dengan canggung. Shu berpikir sebentar. Sore ini memang cerah. Dan terlalu banyak di kamar juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Shu pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya, mengikuti Apple keluar dari ruangan.

Sepanjang koridor kastil, sudah banyak orang yang berpapasan dengan Shu dan Apple. Shu menyadari bahwa anggota Army memang banyak, namun rasanya berbeda ketika kau bertemu mereka dalam keadaan damai, dan bukannya di medan perang.

Saat melewati bar, mereka bertemu Viktor dan Flik, yang, padahal masih sore, sudah minum-minum. Lalu di tempat latihan, ada Hix dan Tengaar yang sedang berantem. Di restoran, mereka mendapati Hai Yo sedang bertanding masak dengan entah keberapa penantangnya. Shu yang mencium bau wangi masakan Hai Yo harus menahan iri kepada para juri yang terdiri dari Nanami dan kawan-kawan. Sepertinya Apple menyadari hal itu, dan mengajak Shu jalan memutar.

Dalam hati Shu bertanya-tanya, apa Apple sengaja mencari jalan terjauh untuk pergi keluar kastil agar Shu bisa bertemu semuanya?

Ketika pada akhirnya mereka keluar kastil, di halaman ada Camus yang menguji kemampuannya dengan Valeria, sementara Miklotov dan Anita menunggu dengan tidak sabaran gilirannya.

Apple meregangkan tangannya, "Aah..udaranya enak," katanya, dan melepas kacamatanya. Rambut cokelatnya tertiup angin dan bercahaya disinari matahari sore.

"Shu, mau jalan sedikit lagi?" tanya Apple, khawatir kalau-kalau Shu kecapekan.

"Boleh," jawab Shu. Kemudian mereka berjalan lagi. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka. Shu merasa nyaman. Sudah lumayan lama dia tidak berjalan santai seperti ini.

"Apple!" Seorang cewek berambut ikal melambaikan tangan. Nina mendatangi Shu dan Apple dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sepertinya habis lari-lari.

"Ada apa, Nina?" tanya Apple heran.

"Apa kau tau dimana Flik? Aku sudah mencarinya seharian, tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun!" keluh Nina.

"Kurasa tadi dia ada di bar bersama Viktor," jawab Shu. Muka Nina langsung bersinar.

"Aah, terimakasih Shu!" gadis itu berlari lagi ke arah kastil dengan bersemangat. Apple tertawa geli melihat tingkah Nina. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Freed dan istrinya, Yoshino. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang jalan-jalan sore. Yoshino menyapa Shu dan Apple dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Shu, Apple," sapanya.

"Hai, Yoshino," kata Apple, "Cuacanya cerah ya?"

"Ya, begitulah,"jawab Yoshino. Wanita berdarah Jepang itu kemudian melirik Shu yang ada di sebelah Apple, "Eh, Apple, sedang kencan dengan Shu ya?"

"Hah? Ti--tidak kok, Yoshino! Kam-kami hanya jalan-jalan saja!" Muka Apple memerah. Freed menepuk pundak istrinya,

"Yoshino, jangan mengganggu Apple dong," Freed berkata dengan muka hampir tertawa. Shu hanya mengutuk dalam hati.

"Maaf, ya, Apple. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Yoshino sedang akrab dengan Sierra. Dia dan Sierra juga sedang suka mengganggu Klaus," jelas Freed.

"A--ah, tidak apa," kata Apple dengan muka malu.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Kami ada janji minum teh dengan Teresa dan Ridley," kata Freed. Kemudian dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoshino meninggalkan Shu dan Apple.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya," gumam Apple.

"Apple ingin menikah?" tanya Shu tanpa dosa. Muka Apple memerah lagi, sesuai namanya. Shu kemudian sadar.

"M--maksudku, bukan apa-apa...Hanya saja, sepertinya semua anak perempuan kepingin menikah kan? Nina selalu pingin jadi pengantinnya Flik, bahkan Nanami pun sering menyinggung hal itu," terang Shu buru-buru.

Beberapa saat ada momen yang keduanya salah tingkah, kemudian Apple buka mulut untuk mengakhiri momen yang tidak enak.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menikah, Shu," aku Apple dengan malu, "Tapi itu nanti. Aku rasa masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain menikah. Dan aku juga merasa, aku masih dibutuhkan lebih lama lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, untuk masa depan yang lebih baik lagi...,"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Shu merasakan angin yang lembut menerpanya. Dan juga perasaan aneh bahwa secara tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Shu bisa melihat semuanya seakan semua itu adalah hal yang baru. Ah, ternyata bukan hanya untuk Riou-lah Shu melakukan semua ini. Tapi juga untuknya, untuk diri Shu sendiri. Shu selama ini mencari tujuan hidupnya, dan Apple memberikan jawabannya begitu saja.

"Apple, terimakasih," kata Shu. Apple sebenarnya tidak tahu untuk apa Shu berterimakasih, namun Apple tersenyum dan mengucapkan "sama-sama".

Shu dan Apple adalah sesama ahli strategi, dan juga merupakan teman baik. Sudah beberapa kali Shu diselamatkan, dihibur oleh kebijaksanaan dan kebaikan hati Apple. Shu sangat bersyukur punya teman sebaik Apple.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang?" tawar Shu ketika matahari mulai memancarkan semburat merah orange, dan mulai tenggelam di arah barat. Apple mulai tersenyum lagi dengan lembut, melihat wajah sahabatnya yang semakin "cantik" terkena cahaya matahari senja.

"Tentu. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencoba resep terbaru Hai Yo untuk makan malam,"

Mungkin hidup tenang bukan untuk Shu. Tapi dengan adanya secangkir kopi, jalan-jalan di sekitar kastil saat sore hari, dan lebih pentingnya lagi ada sahabatnya, Apple, rasanya Shu sudah mengalami "hidup tenang" yang sesungguhnya.

_**end.**_


End file.
